


I Saw Jack

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Doctor Who Dump Box [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s04e04 The Sontaran Stratagem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha and the Doctor discuss Jack and the after effects of the Battle of Canary Wharf. Set during 4.04 'The Sontaran Stratagem.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net

Oh God, have I missed you,” Martha cried as she threw her arms around the Doctor; her Doctor. 

“Oh, I’ve missed you too, Martha Jones.”

It was a quiet moment, in the midst of threat. Donna was off looking through the offices to try and find information there and  
Colonel Mace had left already.

“So, how’ve you been?” There was a thick strand of guilt woven into his question, as though he knew that it might all be his fault.

“Good. I mean, I’ve been better but I’m getting there.” Her words hung in the air for a few minutes before she spoke again. 

“I saw Jack.”

“Oh, good, good. How is he?”

“The same really, but different somehow. Like the memories still haunt him and he can’t tell anyone.”

“I’m never going to be able to fix him, am I?”

“Hey, you did your best. You’ve done all you could for him,” Martha said, reassuring the Doctor with a smile. “Anyways, I think  
he’s found someone else to fix him now.”

The Doctor looked at her and raised one eyebrow to tell Martha to continue her story.

“So, he’s got this team right? Called Torchwood. And there’s this guy called Ianto and he said that they ‘dabbled’ but you can tell he’s smitten and I think Jack is as close to settling down as Jack could be.”

The Doctor beamed; just glad that some good had happened in Jack’s life. “Well that’s brilliant.”

“You know, it really is, isn’t it? Just have someone there for you”

They lapsed back into companionable silence again until the Doctor spoke up. “What did you say his name was?”

“Ianto Jones, why?”

The Doctor went back into a thoughtful silence before Martha reminded him to answer her question. “Doctor, why.”

“He was there. I recognise the name now. At Canary Wharf.”

Martha nodded, knowing what the name meant for the Doctor. She went over to hug him and whispered, “Something good came out of that Battle for Jack, and maybe something good might come out of it for you.”

“Maybe.”

And her name lay hanging in the air like a thick coat of dust in an old room.


End file.
